Dinah/Appearance
London Dinah's costume design throughout the times have always been light blue in colour. Between the start of the original London production in 1984 until 1995, there was no change to her costume. After 1995, her costume was redesigned to adapt with the musical. This costume uses a little of all three English-language productions prior, her shoulder boxes were taken from Broadway, replacing her original futuristic-style boxes, her skirt was inspired by the Las Vegas production, with the front part removed, with only the doily covering the crotch of her leotard. In 1996, her leggings were adapted to the Broadway design, although the white stripe that ran down her leggings didn't feature her 'windows'. Broadway In the Broadway production, her original costume provided the basis for her new Broadway costume. Her skirt was six-panelled with petticoat-material underneath that hung more rigidly than in London. The pattern on her skirt was made to resemble a light blue tablecloth with Edelweiss flowers on alternate dark and light squares. In the Mexican Expreso Astral production, Dinah's costume was her full Broadway costume without the leggings. Bochum In Bochum, Dinah's costume was the same as the Broadway costume until 1997, when her belt underwent a slight alteration, and the top part of her two-piece doily was removed, then in 2008, the front outer cover design of her skirt and the remaining doily were removed. Her headband was also removed in favor of a waitress' tiara. In 2013, Dinah's costume was adapted for the third time. To celebrate the Bochum production's 25th anniversary, and as a nod to the original London production, Dinah's costume was altered with her bodice redesigned as well as her skirt which was completely altered. Although the design from 2008 remained, her skirt had all of the petticoat material removed, as such it became more of a regular skirt, with the open white fabric being thin enough to be see-through. Wig: Dinah's wig has always been light blonde and short. It's usually styled straight at the top and into small curls starting around the ears and reaching down to chin-length. Her fringe is short- sometimes it's full, sometimes only a side swept one. Her hair-decoration has changed a few times, she usually wears a frilly waitress's tiara and sometimes a bun on top of her head, wrapped into more frilly white fabric, resembling a napkin. She used to wear a milkmaid-braid along with her tiara. Make-Up: Dinah's make-up is very Barbie-ish. She has blue eyeshadow, long, thick, black lashes, pink blush and lipstick. 2018 Updates In 2018, John Napier returned to the show for its 30th anniversary and re-designed many of the characters. Dinah did not technically get a new design, but her costume was reverted to a very early design. Compared to the modern take on the costume, which had been tweaked so much since the show opened, the new-old design felt very different. The most obvious alteration is restoring Dinah to dark hair. Her full skirt and petticoat are restored, and a subtle alteration has been made to her bodice, raising the neckline by means of lifting the band that previously ran around the widest part of her bust, to lying above it. Her "Apron" has been increased, with a top part added, to balance out her longer bodice. Dinah b00 Rachael Wooding.jpg|Rachael Wooding, 2000 Dinah b15 Emma Prosser 1.jpg| Emma Prosser, 2015 Dinah Rose Ouellette b18.jpg| Rose Ouellette, 2018 Las Vegas Dinah's costume was adapted when the musical went to Las Vegas. To fit in with the Vegas Showgirl theme, the front panel of her skirt, the doily and her leggings were removed, and the remainder of the skirt was made smaller in length. This costume would later be used in the subsequent US and UK tours. However, when the show went on tour to Hong Kong and Singapore in 2013, her wrap-around skirt hung more rigidly, as opposed to the previous US and UK tours where it was flexible. Also her bodice was altered slightly, although this detail was hard to see unless looked upon closely. On Ice The short-lived Starlight on Ice production saw a complete redesign of Dinah's costume. Her outfit was red and frilly with ice skates styled as cowboy boots. Her hair was redone in a country-western style with a big, red bow in the back. Her dress was actually made of genuine plasticized tablecloth! Wigs Dinah's hairstyle is characterised by being generally soft, feminine and blonde. It is also interesting to note that none of her wigs ever fall below her shoulders, in contrast to Pearl's long pink wig. Starting off with a brown wig in the original London production, it had a large bun on top, a curled fringe and a large flick at the end. Over time she lost the bun and went to a classic blonde flick-out bob. In the Bochum production, her blonde wig has been restyled every year, varying from elaborate, stiff styles, through to loose bouncy ringlets, with and without top-buns. She is always seen with some form of headband/hat to reference a waitress' hat. Category:Design